


Breaktime

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Office Sex, Quickies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Breaktime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Harry looked up from his desk as the door to his office closed with a quiet _snick_.

"I hadn't noticed the time," he said. He stood and rounded his desk, his heart already beating a little faster, and flicked his wand at the door to lock it. "How long do we have?"

Draco was casually shrugging out of his robes as if he did this everyday as he replied, "Ten minutes at the most."

Reaching for Draco's tie, Harry grinned. "Plenty of time." He threw it around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Save the kinky stuff for later, Auror Potter," Draco replied as he pulled Harry's tie off and tossed it on the desk. 

Harry pulled down his zip and freed his cock from his pants, giving himself a firm stroke as Draco watched.

"Suck or fuck?" Draco asked him as if it was the most normal question in the world to be asking the Head Auror, in his office, in the middle of the day. 

And maybe it was for as often as they'd asked it of each other. Draco pushed his trousers and pants to his thighs and, catching a glimpse of Draco's arse, Harry knew his answer. 

"I want your arse, Malfoy," Harry replied huskily, reaching for his hip, running his fingers over the smooth, pale skin.

"Good thing I am so well prepared." Draco turned and pressed his palms to Harry's desk, assuming a familiar position. Harry spread his cheeks and pressed one finger to his hole, discovering he was already slick and loose.

"Fuck, Draco." Harry pushed two fingers inside just to make sure but Draco was ready. He leaned forward and pressed the head of his cock to Draco's hole. "When did you do that?"

Draco canted his hips, drawing Harry's cock deeper inside, before he replied. "After the meeting with Kingsley. You were so confident, authoritative as you spoke. Christ." Draco made a noise low in his throat and exhaled loudly before continuing. "Knew I wanted you to fuck me."

Harry drew back and thrust in hard, groaning at the tightness. He could never get enough of Draco, not in a thousand years. He rubbed his hands up and down Draco's sides, wanting to touch every inch of his skin. Later he would lick along each rib, press a kiss to each and every scar, but now there was no time for that.

Harry looked down, watched his cock disappearing inside Draco and slipping out again over and over as he fucked him. He gripped the flesh of Draco's arse, pulling him back onto as cock not that Draco needed the encouragement. He shoved his hips back to meet each and every one of Harry's thrusts, occasionally giving Harry's cock a squeeze.

"So good," he murmured as he reached in front of Draco and wrapped his hand around Draco's fist which was already working his cock. They moved like that for several minutes, perfectly in sync and climbing higher and higher. Harry thought of nothing, only the perfect slide of his cock in and out of Draco's arse. 

"Harder," Draco ground out, the need in his voice clear as if he'd shouted it. Draco's hand was flying over his cock, and Harry let go and moved his hands to Draco's hips, gripping hard, trying to match his pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry mouthed, his head falling back as his balls tightened and he pulsed deep inside Draco's arse. He felt Draco's muscles quiver and Draco stilled, head falling to the desk, panting audibly.

If there was more time, if they were somewhere else, he'd have shoved back in and gone for another round. As it was, Harry pulled out slowly, still half hard, then reached for his wand and cast a cleansing charm over Draco and then himself. 

"Might want to hit the desk as well," Draco said as he straightened and stepped back, pulling his pants up gingerly over his arse. Harry saw that Draco had come all over the front of the desk. Again.

"I should make you lick that up." 

Draco only smirked. "No time today, I'm afraid." They both looked up at the clock on Harry's wall which showed they only had about a minute to spare.

Harry reached for Draco's nape and kissed him roughly, telling him what he needed to know without words, which always seemed to get in the way.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and Draco caressed his cheek before smoothing down his robes and hair and walking to the door.

"My office tomorrow, Potter?" Draco said as he pulled the door open.

"I'll be there, Solicitor Malfoy." Draco inclined his head and strode from the office. 

Harry went and collapsed into his chair. The stacks of paperwork weren't anymore enticing than they had been before Draco's visit. Looking up at the clock, Harry smiled when he realised lunch was only two hours away. 

Draco's cock was an excellent hors d'oeuvres.


End file.
